X dan Y (Kasamatsu Kise ver)
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: [Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi] Dua variabel X dan Y saat bersatu akan menghasilkan hal yang baru. A fan story about Kuroko no Basuke's characters. Warning : bxb, typos.


Hujan dan Cinta Pertama

(Kasamatsu/Kise)

Hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota Tokyo, termasuk juga di daerah apartemen seorang model tampan, Kise Ryouta.

Kise yang saat itu tidak ada jadwal pemotretan hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang keluar jendela, menikmati guyuran hujan pada malam itu. Malam juga belum terlalu larut, tidak ada tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan, Kise memilih untuk mendengarkan musik daripada langsung tidur.

Terdengar alunan musik Almost It Never Enough dari Ariana Grande yang terputar dari _smartphone_ milik Kise. Sebenarnya ada maksud tertentu kenapa dia memutar lagu ini, lagu yang menceritakan tentang seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai namun tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

Seperti yang sedang dia alami saat ini, sudah hampir satu tahun Kise memendam perasaan kepada seseorang. Pertama kali Kise bertemu dengannya adalah saat dia pertama kali masuk sebagai siswa di Kaijo.

Seperti tradisi banyak sekolah dimana saat hari pertama semester baru, para anggota klub kelas 2 akan membuka stand ekstra kulikuler yang ada di sekolah Kaijo. Mereka akan berusaha merekrut banyak anggota baru ke dalam klub mereka, tak jarang ada klub yang menyajikan sesuatu hal yang unik untuk menarik perhatian siswa baru sekaligus mempromosikan klub mereka.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh klub K-On, klub musik ringan atau yang sering disebut Band dari Kaijo ini membuka panggung musik kecil-kecilan. Anggota band tersebut membawakan beberapa lagu yang membuat semangat di pagi hari. Banyak siswa baru yang tertarik untuk menonton mereka, termasuk Kise Ryouta.

Kise memilih untuk bersandar dibawah pohon karena dia sudah sangat lelah walaupun baru setengah jam dia samapi di sekolah. Tidak perlu ditanyakan, karena keberadaan Kise Ryouta tidak akan jauh dari teriakan histeris para _fangirl_ dan kerlap kerlip _flash_ dari _smartphone_ milik kaum hawa, bahkan ada juga beberapa kaum adam yang diam-diam mengambil foto Kise. Unutuk apa? Uh, kau tidak harus menanyakannya, serahkan saja pada imajinasimu kawan.

Lagu yang kini dibawakan adalah lagu dari grup band asal Negeri Sakura yang sudah cukup tenar, One Ok Rock yang berjudul Chaosmyth.

Kise yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya juga sesekali bergumam ikut menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya. Kise bahkan berandai-andai kalau dia menjadi anggota band, pasti dia terlihat semakin keren, namun dia tetap akan memilih basket sebagai klub yang akan dia masuki.

Lagu Chaosmyth sudah selesai dibawakan, vokalis memberikan pengumuman tentang akan ada seseorang dari klub lain yang akan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu, entah lagu apa yang akan dibawakan Kise tidak peduli.

Berlama-lama di bawah pohon dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, menurut Kise hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mencari dimana klub basket berada dan berniat mengisi formulir pendaftaran.

Baru tiga langkah Kise meninggalkan pohon itu, terdengar alunan suara merdu dari panggung milik klub band. Kise merasa tertarik dengan suara itu, segera dia pusatkan atensinya pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di panggung, bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar.

Indah, itu yang ada di pikiran Kise.

 _ **I wanna dance the night away with you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna love because you taught me to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna laugh all your tears away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna sing cause every single note and word it's just for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hope it's enough**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That you finally see how I feel**_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan sekali lagi adalah lagu milik One Ok Rock yang berjudul Notes n Words. Tanpa Kise sadari, dia sudah hampir dekat dengan panggung, namun masih di barisan belakang para kerumunan penonton. Walaupun tidak terlalu dekat, namun Kise bisa melihat rupa senpai yang sedang bernyanyi. Rambutnya yang hitan begitu indah dibawah sinar matahari, sesekali Kise terpaut pandangan dengan mata perak kebiruan milik orang itu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa membuat Kise terpana, bahkan sejak saat itu Kise langsung mengaguminya.

Kise sampai tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Hingga saat lagu selesai dinyanyikan, Kise masih memandang orang itu. Ingin rasanya Kise menghapiri orang itu untuk berkenalan dengannya. Namun niatnya harus digagalkan dengan pengumuman tiba-tiba dari pihak sekolah bahwa siswa baru harus segera memilih klub dan menyelesaikan pendaftaran karena sebentar lagi mereka harus berkumpul di aula sekolah.

Kise yang ingat bahwa dia harus mendaftar di klub basket segera mencari stand klub tersebut. Sesampainya di stand klub basket, Kise segera meminta formulir untuk bergabung ke dalam klub. Tak banyak membuang waktu lagi, Kise segera mengisi formulir pendaftaran dan menyerahkannya pada seorang _senpai_ berambut hitam dengan poni yang...err luar biasa.

"Namamu..Kise Ryouta. Baiklah aku akan menerima formulirmu, tapi maaf aku bukan Kapten klub ini, aku adalah Wakil Kapten, Moriyama. Kebetulan Kapten kami sedang pergi ke stand klub lain untuk suatu urusan, jadi hari ini kau tidak akan..." Kalimat Moriyama tiba-tiba terhenti dan membuat Kise bingung dengannya.

"Moriyama, sudah berapa banyak yang mendaftar?"

Kise terkejut karena dia merasa mendengar suara yang dia kenal, suara merdu yang barusan dia dengar. Suara milik seseorang bernama...

"Ah, Kasamatsu, waktu yang sangat tepat. Dia adalah Kise Ryouta, siswa baru, terakhir mungkin, yang mendaftar di klub basket kita." Moriyama segera berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang bernama Kasamatsu.

"Oh, kau Kise Ryouta, aku cukup banyak mendengar hal tentangmu. Perkenalkan, aku kapten di klub basket, Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kise, tak lupa dia memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Kasamatsu... _senpai_.."

"Selamat datang di klub, oh tapi kau belum dinyakatan akan diterima atau tidak ya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Jika kau berhasil masuk klub basket, mohon kerjasamanya, Kise."

" _H-hai'_."

Saat itu adalah kali pertama Kise bertemu dengan Kasamatsu yang sangat dia kagumi karena suaranya yang merdu dan permainan gitarnya yang indah. Dan saat itu juga dia mengetahui bahwa seniornya itu adalah seorang Kapten di klub basket Kaijo. Sejak saat itu juga Kise jatuh hati pada Kasamatsu.

Kalau diingat, sudah lama juga Kise memendam perasaannya. Kise tiba-tiba tertawa menyadari betapa pengecutnya dia karena belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kasamatsu. Tidak dia sadari, lagu yang sedari tadi diputar di _smartphone_ nya sudah dimainkan ulang selama beberapa kali.

Merasa lelah mendengarkan dan lagu dan memandangi hujan, kalau boleh ditambahkan lelah karena mengalamunkan masa lalu yang indah, tentu saja bagi Kise, dia memutuskan untuk mematikan lagu itu dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Baru saja dia ingin merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia heran, siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya malam-malam begini, lagi pula saat itu juga sedang hujan.

Segera Kise membukakan pintu untuk tamunnya.

" _Se_..Kasamatsu- _senpai_?"

Ternyata seseorang yang datang adalah Kasamatsu yang baru saja Kise lamunkan.

"Selamat malam, Kise. Semoga aku tidak mengganggu. Begini, apa aku boleh menginap malam ini di rumahmu? Hujannya sangat deras dan kereta terpaksa tidak bisa beroprasi. Jadi Kise, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Kise tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya, apalagi secepat ini. Sugguh Kise tidak siap mental untuk menghadapinya.

"Kise?"

"Oh, ah, boleh _senpai_ , tidak merepotkan kok. Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih, Kise."

Kasamatsu segera memasuki rumah kise dan melepas sepatunya di dekat tempat sepatu. Kise menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya, lalu meminta Kasamatsu untuk mandi terlebih dahulu setelah melihat pakaian Kasamatsu yang basah akibat hujan.

Sembari menunggu Kasamatsu selesai mandi, Kise mulai mencari baju miliknya yang bisa dipakai oleh Kasamatsu nanti sebagai ganti baju basahnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Kise segera menyerahkannya pada Kasamatsu.

"Terima kasih banya, Kise." Ucap Kasamatsu setelah selesai mandi. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di dapur rumah Kise.

" _Senpai,_ aku membuatkanmu coklat panas. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih." Kasamatsu menerima cangkir berisi coklat panas buatan Kise dan mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Didalam hati, Kise sedang berargumen apakah dia harus menyatakan perasaannya atau tidak. Namun jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Lagipula saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat, saat mereka hanya berdua.

Kise juga sudah memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dia lakukan jika dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kasamatsu. Jika dia diterima maka dia akan memeluk Kasamatsu, tapi jika tidak dia akan meminta Kasamatsu untuk tidur di kamarnya sedangkan dia akan tetap tinggal di dapur.

Untuk apa? Oh, kawan, apa saja dapat dilakukan di dapur, seperti membuat ramuan mematikan untuk diminum, atau cara cepat menggunakan pisau dapur. Apapun itu caranya untuk membuat Kise menghilang dari dunia ini.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, Kise mengucap dalam hati, " _sing penting yakin!"_. Mengambil nafas panjang, Kise mulai membuka percakapan.

"Um, _senpai,_ ada...ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi _senpai_ jangan marah ya?"

"Ha? Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?" Kasamatsu meletakan cangkirnya dan fokus pada Kise.

" _Ano,senpai,_ se-sebenarnya aku menyukai _senpai._ Sudah lama semenjak kau menyanyikan lagu Notes n Words waktu itu. mm..jadi, _senpai_ maukah kau me-menjadi pacarku?"

Kise mengatakannya, Kise berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dia pendam. Kini dirinya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin menunggu jawaban dari Kasamatsu.

"Maaf, Kise. Aku tidak bisa."

Tiba-tiba saja Kise merasakan sambaran petir yang sangat kuat di dalam hatinya. Kini cangkir yang sudah kosong di tangannya terlihat sangat menarik hingga Kise tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti memandang cangkir tersebut. Pandangan Kise semakin kabur karena air mata yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari matanya.

"Oh, begitu. Haha.. haha. Benar juga ya." Oh sungguh, Kise sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. Dia tidak menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, bahkan dia akan sangat menyesal jika dia hanya terus memendamnya. Namun tidak dipungkiri bahwa rasanya ditolak oleh orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta sangatlah menyakitkan.

Kini harapan Kise hanya ada pada pisau dapurnya.

"Uh, _senpai_ , sekarang sudah semakin malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Kasamatsu- _senpai_ bisa tidur di kamarku, aku akan membereskan cangkir-cangkir ini dulu. Selamat malam, _senpai._ "

Kise mengambil cangkir milik Kasamatsu dan milinya lalu membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Kise, tunggu!" Kasamatsu segera memegang tangan Kise, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Kise yang sudah menangis tidak bisa menatap Kasamatsu tepat di matanya, dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kise, dengar. Aku memang tidak bisa menerimamu, karena kau yang menembakku."

"Eh?" Kise tidak paham apa yang dikatakan oleh Kasamatsu.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, karena kau yang seharusnya menerimaku. Kise, maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu dan mengijinkan aku untuk menjagamu?"

" _Senpai..._ " Kise tidak menyangka ternyata ini maksud di balik penolakan Kasamatsu tadi.

"Iya, iya _senpai_ , aku mau."

Kasamatsu segera memeluk Kise, adik kelas dan juniornya di klub basket, yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Kise sungguh bersyukur karena dia sudah berani jujur pada perasaannya. Karena apapun jawaban yang akan dia dapat, tidak akan semenyakitkan dibandingkan terus-terusan memendam perasaan tanpa pernah mengungkapkannya.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo menjadi saksi bersatunya Kasamatsu dan Kise pada malam itu. 

-/-

A/N : " _Sing penting yakin_ " adalah ungkapan "yang penting yakin" dalam Bahasa Jawa


End file.
